Nueva Oportunidad
by crissweetgirl
Summary: VIÑETA. Rosalie no puede dejar atrás el dolor de su pasado. Emmett le pide que deje de aferrarse a ese sufrimiento y le de una oportunidad al verdadero amor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ;)

* * *

**Nueva Oportunidad**

Me encontraba sola, mirando por la ventana cómo la lluvia caía. El tiempo se hace mucho más lento una vez que no tienes la necesidad de dormir o comer tres veces al día. No entiendo si esto es una maldición o una segunda oportunidad que me dio la vida. Lo único que sé, es que si ahora aparento ser inmortal e invencible, solo lo soy por fuera. Porque por dentro, siento cómo me estoy destruyendo cada minuto que pasa.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunté con rostro de suficiencia a Emmett, quien estaba al otro polo de la estancia, sin embargo, sentía su mirada clavada sobre mí. Se levantó y en un dos por tres se situó a mi lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba en qué pensaba mi bello ángel.- Dijo tomando mi mano, segundos después, me solté.

-Deja de llamarme así, no soy un ángel.- Dije con toda la seriedad posible.

-Pues, sí lo eres, eres mí ángel… Gracias a ti yo estoy vivo.- Señaló Emmett con rostro inocente.

-No, no me lo agradezcas.- Me levanté y él volvió a tomarme de la mano.

Yo no mecería su gratitud, simplemente la compasión se apoderó de mí al ver que ese animal lo despedazaba, mientras él intentaba escapar inútilmente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, luchando por vivir.

-Rose, no te vayas.- Dijo Emmett levantándose, con su mano sosteniendo la mía. Me miraba como nunca nadie me había visto antes, y puedo decirlo porque muchas miradas se han posado sobre mí.

-Emmett, yo fui una egoísta… tú no deberías ser lo que ahora eres.-Susurré apesadumbrada.

-Pero lo soy.- Dijo él encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo.- Y… me gusta.

Bufé.- Esta vida es un maldito infierno, Emmett.

-Pero el infierno no es tan malo si tienes un ángel a tu lado.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro con ternura.

Tomé su mano y la aparté despacio de mi rostro, tratando de no ofenderle y tratando de que mis emociones no reaccionen al contacto de esa tierna caricia. No entendía por qué, cada vez que él me miraba o me tocaba, sentía algo especial, si yo no era un ser humano ¿Cómo es que lograba emocionarme? ¿Por qué sentía ese tipo de emociones que son propias de los mortales?

-No lo entiendes, Emmett.- Dije bajando la mirada.

¿Será verdad lo que Carlisle me dijo una vez? Él dijo que el amor es algo que perdura y que todos los seres en esta tierra, por el hecho de ser parte de esta, lo pueden sentir. Lo que no entienden, es que para mí, el amor es como arrojarse al mar sin un salvavidas. Nunca se sabe cuándo las aguas puedan pasar de la serenidad a la violencia. Una vez, me arrojé, lo arriesgué todo y eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Créeme que quisiera hacerlo. Rose, tan solo si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti, va más allá. Rosalie, solo quiero que sueltes esa historia que tanto te atormenta.

-¡No entiendes!- Exclamé con histeria.

-Daría todo solo por ser capaz de borrar ese pasado que no te deja mirar hacia adelante, hacia el futuro. Mereces ser feliz Rosalie.- Dijo Emmett apesadumbrado mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tal vez tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos.

-Y yo quisiera ser quien te haga feliz.- Añadió susurrando a mi oído.

Cerré mis ojos, tal vez Emmett tenía razón y mi pasado era algo que no me dejaba ver lo que tenía frente a mí. Tal vez nunca conocí verdaderamente qué es el amor y merecía una oportunidad.

-Quiero cuidar de ti, Rosalie. Yo quiero enseñarte de verdad, lo que es amar.

-Y yo quiero… quiero intentarlo.

Abracé a Emmett por la cintura, él me envolvió muy dichoso con sus fuertes brazos y besó mi frente. Sentí una terrible picazón en los ojos, imagino que eso nos sucedía a los de nuestra especie si sentíamos ganas de llorar. Y en los brazos de Emmett, sentí que podía empezar de nuevo, sentí que podía ser feliz con esta nueva vida, sentí que poco a poco el horror y las sombras de mi pasado quedaban atrás. Y le di al amor una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Lamento la ausencia... ya conocen el por qué. Pero en todo este tiempo, he aprendido mucho, gracias a los consejos de mi madre, mis amigos y por supuesto mis locas amigas de fanfiction! Son espectaculares y las amo! Gracias por todo su cariño a larga distancia!**

**He decidido terminar con ese capi de mi vida y olvidar de una vez por todas lo que pasó. No creo que sea justo que una persona me quite mi felicidad! ¿Verdad?**

***Respira profundo* ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lo hice con mucho cariño y entendiendo que siempre hay una nueva oportunidad! Y que el amor sí existe!**

**Las amo!**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: Tendrán que esperar un poquito más a que actualice mi fic Amar a alguien como tú. Es que no he avanzado con la historia por la estúpida melancolía =/**


End file.
